Love in Hell
by Nicole WillKillYou
Summary: What if Matt was never turned into Nemesis? What if they never got to finish the procedure before the infection spread throughout Raccoon city? Well it happened, right here. But still, there's something not quite right with Matt. Can Alice and Matt survive the outbreak?
1. Chapter 1: So Close

At the end of the first Resident Evil movie, I think it's too sad how Matt's part ended. This is how I wished it had ended. I own nothing in the Resident Evil Series, both games and movies.

* * *

><p><span>Matt <span>

We climbed up the stairs quickly. Alice was ahead of me, taking them two at a time. I was too tired to go any faster than a slow walk. My limbs felt full of lead. It was a struggle trying to move one foot in front of the other. Even breathing was more difficult than it used to be.

That's when I heard the cracking noise from above. A large door was coming down from the ceiling. Surprising myself, I found the last of my dwindling strength to hurry to the mansion level before the door could trap me. A loud thud behind me echoed through the halls as the entrance to the Hive was sealed off behind me. We had escaped hell.

Once in the mansion, I glanced around nervously, looking into all of the dark places. Searching. I expected one of the infected Umbrella employees to come rushing at me and try to eat my face off. But there was none.

Still, my nerves danced around like cut electrical wires as unused adrenaline pumped through my veins. It didn't seem natural for my body to calm down and relax after all the horror I had seen in the last three hours.

Ahead of me, Alice was wobbling uneasy of her feet. She began to stumble, her shoulder hitting roughly into the stone wall. Before she could fall, I caught up to her, catching her in my arms. Unable to hold her in my weak condition, we both fell to our knees. I was sure to keep a hold onto her so she wouldn't hit her head against the ground. I held her tightly to my chest as I landed heavily on my knees.

The impact reverberated up my legs with a throb. I kept Alice close to me for a while before noticing how it wasn't the most casual of positions. I let her go slowly, my eyes scanning her to ensure she hadn't passed out. Eventually, I only kept a hand on her knees, my hand barely brushing the bottom of her soaked dress that clung to her in a way that made me uneasy. The red dress made it look like her body was soaked in blood instead. I had seen enough blood to last me a lifetime.

I kept my hand there. I wanted her to know I was there for her, that she wasn't alone. At least, that's what I told myself. In truth, I had the pure selfish need to touch her. In the short time in the Hive, it was hard to understand what was real and what wasn't. As I felt Alice, confirming she was solid and alive, it allowed me to know that it all wasn't some sick and horrid dream.

Alice dropped the case at her knees. She glanced at it as if it were the most disgusting thing she had ever seen. It contained both the T-virus, the cause of all this hell, and the anti-virus, the only known cure we had for the T-virus.

"I failed." Alice said as her voice cracked. She continued to look at the case. "All of them." She paused, before repeating, "I failed."

I took her by the shoulders then, forcing her to look at me.

"Listen. There is nothing you could have done. The corporations guilty here. Not you." I forcibly told her. She began to look away from me, her greenish-blue eyes meeting the floor again. I shook her arm slightly, getting her attention. Her eyes snapped back to mine.

For a moment, I forgot how to breathe. I had never seen such intense eyes before in my life. They were clouded over with tears, but still their brilliant color seeped through, capturing me. It took me a moment before I was able to think again. I swallowed as I tried to find my voice.

"You were amazing in there. So brave and courageous. I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life." I said before realizing I hadn't meant to say that last sentence. I tried to think of something else to say, to distract her from the statement. "Without you, I would have died numerous times. Thank you." I said slowly lowering my hands from Alice's shoulders.

"You saved my ass in there as well." Alice said, a hint of humor in her tone. She gave a little smirk before she became serious again. "Thank you." She whispered, her face barely inches from mine.

I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned in, closing the distance between us as I captured her lips with mine. The kiss was intense, brusingly so. It was like we were pouring all our fears and hurt into it, turning it into something else. Something strong and passionate, something that broke down our barriers, letting us crumble onto the debris of the fallen walls.

I put one hand behind Alice's neck, my fingers tangling in the curling ends of her blonde hair as I brought her face even closer to mine. My other wrapped around the small of her back, molding us together. Her arms curled under mine as she held the back of my shoulders.

That's when I started to feel it. My left shoulder burned under Alice's cool fingers. Soon it was unbearable as I broke away from the kiss. I took in a shaky breath to settle myself. It didn't work as I spasmed from the pain. I groaned as the pain only got worse.

With a cry, I fell backwards, hitting the cold marble floor. I held onto my left shoulder. I could feel the three slashes from the Licker. They seemed to have their own pulse as they bulged under my hand.

"Matt!" Alice cried in alarm. "You're infected. But it will be ok. I am not losing you." She said, going for the case and beginning to open it.

Suddenly, the room went white. My eyes closed from it, blinding me momentarily. I heard numerous footsteps as people filled the entry way of the mansion. They came at me. I tried to fight them off, but I was too weak from the pain. I heard Alice yelling for me. The men in fully bodied radiation suits were surrounding her as she tried to make her way to me. She punched with all her strength, but there were too many for her. They were also hitting her. Anger flashed through my overwhelming pain. If they hurt her, I was going to kill them.

I was surprised. I had never been a violent person. I didn't like fights and I always hated bullies. But seeing them attacking her created an almost animalistic rage within me.

I was soon distracted by those thoughts as they placed and strapped me onto a gurney. That's when I felt it. Something was crawling underneath my skin. It felt like worms crawling just under the surface, igniting every nerve. I screamed as my back arched upward from the gurney.

A man in a mask came to look over me. "He's mutating. I want him in the Nemesis program." His words cut through me worse than a bullet could. Mutating. My mind instantly tried to deny it, but I couldn't ignore the tentacles beginning to emerge from the Licker's cuts on my arm.

They started to wheel me away. I looked as we turned the corner to see Alice surrounded by men.

"MATT!" she screamed as I lost sight of her. As I started to pass out, the echo of Alice screaming my name bounced in my head. Finally, the world went black.

* * *

><p>So there was my very first fanfiction. I would love any advice or comments I can get to help to improve my writing so that the next chapter can be better. Thank you for reading.<p>

Sincerely,

-Nicole WillKillYou


	2. Waking Nightmare

Sorry to those who are actually interested in this story about the long wait. Also, thank you to Bloom2000, Ellaine7, and Drunk Bookworm for the reviews. It made me feel special. :D

* * *

><p>Alice<p>

The first thing that entered my thoughts was the cold, heavy feeling leaking through my veins. It was a struggle trying to wake up. I was crawling up to the surface of consciousness, slowly making my way back to reality.

When I was able to open my eyes, I was instantly blinded by the bright lights. I blinked back tears. My vision swirled as it was filled with white. I looked up at the fluorescent lights, my mind trying to process their meaning.

It was cold. I was laying on something hard and metallic. The air was too clean, seeming to burn in the back of my throat.

I began to sit up. A piercing stabbed through different parts of my body. With a scream, I noticed the wires sticking into my arms. I pulled them out with shacking hands. With a yowling cry, they slide out of my skin which immediately began to bleed around the metal of the needle. There were more of the wires spread out around my body. The needles clanged against metal as I threw them away viciously.

I tried to stand, but my legs were unstable underneath me. I fell to the ground hard. I crawled until I reached the operating table I had been laying on for god knows how long.

With effort, I managed to get onto my feet. Shakily, I walked to a mirrored window. Slamming my hand against it, I yelled for someone, anyone. But there was no there that was going to help me. I was alone.

Matt. Where was Matt?

I tried to think through the drugs. It was like trying to dig through smoke, images flashing and going before I could grasp them. I was able to piece the puzzle together after a while. I remembered the Hive, Umbrella, the T-Virus, Spence, and Matt. The last moments with Matt before the men in white took him away.

I walked more steadily to the operating table. I picked up a blood smeared needle. I moved slowly to the door, my legs dragging underneath me as I tried to control my movements. I took the needle between my fingers and worked on the electrical lock. Sparks flew as I succeeded. The door unlocked and I walked out.

Instead of being in an underground lab like I had expected, I was in the Raccoon city hospital. The halls were quiet as I walked down them; the only sound was the padding of my feet on the linoleum floors. There was no sign of activity anywhere. The regular sounds of cough and sneezing of those who were sick was mysteriously absent. The place seemed deserted. I looked into the windows of various rooms, all empty and abandoned.

I walked into what seemed to be a doctors' break room. There was still coffee in the pot, but it had long since cooled. After searching through cabinets and closets, I found a pair of blue scrubs that were close to my size. I pulled them on thankfully. I also managed to find a doctor's lab coat but no shoes.

As I was searching, I wondered where everyone was. A sick feeling began to bubble up in the bottom of my stomach. This situation was too familiar. I tried to ignore it, but the more rational part of my brain knew the truth. Still, I couldn't accept it.

Leaving the break room, I continued walking down the halls. The lights began to flicker above me. They then turned off in sections until only the emergency lights were left on. The halls barely glowed with red which bounced against the white walls as I was submitted to the dark. I could only see a few feet ahead of me at a time.

Ahead, I saw a blue light gleaming out of a window to a room. Checking around myself first, I went over to the door. Peering through, I saw that the blue hue came from the lights of a computer. Other assorted colors beamed from the workings of other electrical devices. The light wasn't enough to see what else was in the room.

I grasped the handle and pulled. Locked. Digging into the pocket of the scrubs, I took out my previous needle and began working on the lock. With a satisfying beep, the door clicked open.

I walked in cautiously. A loud slamming noise came from behind me. I jumped, twirling around to notice it had only been the heavy door closing shut behind me. I scolded myself for being so skittish. I moved closer to the lights, trying to avoid the obstacles of various things in front of me. Different pieces of equipment was scattered throughout the room and on the floor, making the task even more difficult.

Of course I tripped. I tried to right myself so I didn't do a face plant into the ground. Flinging my hands out, I grabbed onto something solid. Squinting in the dark, I could make out various buttons and lights of the thing I was holding onto. They seemed to be monitoring devices with various cords and wires attached to it. Ahead of me, a cardio monitor beeped steadily, if somewhat fast. When I moved closer, the rate increased. Someone was here with me.

In a blur of action, the equipment was thrown, crashing into me. The momentum caused me to tumble and fall over various tables and electronics. They sparked, obviously broken. A sharp corner dug into my back as I landed hard. Before I could recover, rough fingers circled and clenched around my throat. I gasped as I clawed at the hand that was crushing my wind pipe. The skin seemed cracked and tightly stretched over bulging tendons and muscle. It felt unnatural, the size and shape of the hand and arm weren't right.

I heard a roaring in my ears as blood tried to bring oxygen to my brain. I gasped, trying to breathe as my vision blurred, the lights mixing into the dark room like it was dripping paint. My legs flung out wildly as I tried to kick the person off of me. I landed a punch against what felt like a jaw bone. My captive made a pained intake of air that hissed from the contact.

"Let… go…" I croaked out, but still it managed to sound like a whinny whimper.

"Alice?" A familiar voice asked. The tension on my neck instantly went away. I coughed loudly as I opened my windpipe again. I gasped in air at the same time as I coughed, trying to force air down to my lungs. I became light headed as blood rushed to my head.

"Matt?" Did you just try to KILL me?" My voice sounded scratched like a cigarette addicted Grandma.

"I thought you were one of those Umbrella guys." Matt responded. "I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" He asked, the black blur that was his face moving closer to mine as he tried to see me in the dark room.

"Yeah, I'll live. But sheesh, you have a tight grip." I said, rubbing at my sore throat. I felt the beginning of four long welts rising at the skin. His fingers felt longer than I had expected, thicker too, easily covering and wrapping around my neck with only one hand.

"Sorry." He said, sounding slightly sheepish. I couldn't help but feel a little laugh leap past my lips.

"It's fine. I would have done the same. Well maybe not the whole choking thing, but maybe more something along the lines of punching their lights out. That's more style." I joked, trying to lighten the mood. I was awarded with only a slight chuckle in response.

I began standing up. Once I was up, it seemed I was looking directly into him, closer than I thought.

"Come here." I said, reaching out and finding a hand. It was the same distorted one. I pulled him closer to the brightest light source in the room, which was the computer. I felt around and managed to find a mouse. Once I moved it, a login in page popped up. I had enough light then to actually see Matt.

I met his eyes first. I couldn't make out their blue color, but instead they seemed black. He looked skinnier than he was before, his cheek bones and jaw gutting out from underneath the skin. There were dark circles around his eyes too. My fingers traced over his skin, which felt feverish. He looked so sick.

I instantly wanted to hurt every Umbrella agent on this planet. How badly had they tortured him, experimented on him? They didn't even feed him, those demented bastards. My hand clenched at my side as I bite into my bottom lip, trying to tame my anger.

Back to my examination, I looked down from his face to survey the rest of him. His chest wasn't nearly as skinny as his face, but it was covered in different probes and needles. Long scratches and stitches covered his chest, making him look like a mad scientist version of a jig saw puzzle. He had nothing on but a small sheet around his hips.

Then to the most important part. His left arm was completely changed. The skin was dark and rough. Long tendons ran up and down his arm. The three scratches from the Licker dug deeply into his shoulder, the skin around them black and the sinews under the surface were green and bulging. The infection seemed to make his arm become longer as well as twice its original size. The infection seemed to stop right at his shoulder blade and collar bone.

"Here. Let me help with those." I said, taking a taped probe that was on his chest between my fingers. "This hurts a little." I warned. I looked up and Matt just gave a nod, bracing himself. I pulled it out. He hissed in pain, but remained quiet until the rest were off.

"Did I get them all?" I asked, squinting as I checked his chest in the dim light. I ran my hands over the skin, fingers becoming slick with blood and sweat.

"Yeah. You did." Matt answered, his voice lower than before. He covered my hands with his good one. We stood there for a while. I lowered my head to gently rest against his chest as his chin lowered on top of my head. We stood there for a while, taking a break to escape from our ever messed up lives. Shaking my head, I returned back to reality.

"We should get moving. It's not safe here." I said softly, my voice barely louder than a whisper. Taking one last deep breath, I stepped back slowly. Matt lowered his hand and I pulled mine away from him. Shrugging out of the lab coat, I draped it over Matt's shoulders.

"Thanks." He said simply, gifting me with a half-smile that curled up one side of his face. He pulled his arms through the sleeves and buttoned it up.

I made it through the room, only bumping into the assorted items instead of falling down again. Matt followed close behind. We made it into the halls, the emergency lights still glowing red overhead. We walked in comfortable silence that had a hidden undercurrent of tension.

We both were constantly checking all around us. We were braced for the worst, at least that's what I thought until we stepped outside into Raccoon City. Nothing could have prepared us for that.

* * *

><p>So if you hadn't figured it out yet, in my version, Matt wasn't turned into Nemesis. I wanted to make it seem like they started but didn't finish before the outbreak. I may bring it back later if anyone wants.<p>

If you have any suggestions on how to make this story great, please share. Also any questions or comments too. Thank you so much for reading!


	3. HELP! Writer's Note

For all those who are still reading this story, (if any) I would like to apologize with how I haven't updated forever. I am struggling through my last year of senior year and rushing to get ready for Graduation. I tried writing a new chapter a while ago but lost inspiration by how I had no idea what to do next. I need help. Does any one have any ideas or conflicts I should but in the story besides Matt fighting the mutation? Also I need people. I have only watched the series till the 3rd movie because I kinda hold a grudge against them killing Matt (I know, immature). PLEASE! HELP! I really want to continue this story but writer's block is a b#$%.

Thank you, Nicole W.K.Y.


	4. What now?

The constant pain in my arm seemed to dominate most of my thoughts. It had felt a bit better when I first woke up, but I'm guessing whatever painkillers they had pumping in me were now wearing down. It was a burning pain, deep within the bones even. I hadn't looked at my arm yet, surprisingly. I honestly was terrified to look at it. It felt wrong, like it didn't belong on my body. I could tell that their was something terribly wrong with it and I just didn't want to except it yet. Ignorance is bliss, as they would say.

I followed Alice like an obedient puppy. Once outside, I immediately wanted to turn around and hide in the hospital. The area was trashed.

"Do you think we missed World War 3?" I asked humorously. Alice just gave me a drop-dead look. I guess it was too soon for those kind of jokes, especially considering that we already knew what had caused all this damage. After the Hive, we seemed to have become experts on all things Chaos related.

Alice walked over to an abandoned police car. I noticed that there was a bloody hand print smeared by the drivers handle. No question at all of what was behind this destruction. Alice reaches into the car, and of course she pulls out a gun. I bet Alice could find a gun in an elementary school if she tried. I felt safer now that we were better equipped to handle any hungry face-eaters.

I watched Alice continue to survey the area, watching her calculating gaze take in every little detail. Then those eyes land on me and narrow. My back goes straighter under her gaze. She's about to tell me something but her eyes jump behind me. Her eyes widen, and she raises her gun. A shotgun even. She jerks her head down in a nod, and I immediately crotch to the ground. BAM! I hear a thump behind me, and look back to see a lady laying on the ground. Well, I would assume she was a lady if she hadn't been missing her face now. Blood gushed thickly and slowly from the gap in her face, and formed a puddle around her now completely dead form.

"Thanks." I whispered, getting up from the ground.

Seem like I have a knack for saving your life." Alice said, a cute yet cocky smile gracing her face. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit as I walked over her to give her a light hit on her arm. Only thing is that it was with my right arm, the messed up one. I hit her a little harder and more awkwardly than I had meant. This caused Alice to stumble back from the force. I quickly grabbed her with the same arm before she could fall.

"My bad. Guess I'm stronger than I thought." I said righting Alice on her feet.

"Looks like you tore through the stitches some." Alice said, looking at my arm. I almost looked, but remembered in time to avert my gaze. This made Alice look at me with slight pity. Of course she would understand my dislike for my newly mutated limb. I was just happy it had stopped at my arm, or at least that's what I thought.

"Common. Let's find some bandages and clothes. I really appreciate shoes right now." She said, as she tip-toed around broken glass and shattered metal bits from crashed cars. I followed her with a little less grace. We made it to a small strip mall. "Can I borrow that for a bit?" Alice asked, gesturing towards the lab coat she had given to me in the hospital. I handed it over. She wrapped the fabric around her elbow before swinging it into the glass window, shattering it. She unwrapped it before handing it back.

"Ladies first." I said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and climbed carefully over the broken glass. I followed shortly after, but snagged my foot on a piece of glass.

"Shit." I swore, hopping away from the glass before landing in a chair. I held my foot and examined the cut. It was deep, but not very long. The blood seemed strange, moving slower than usual. I wiped my finger through it, and it was thicker and darker than it should have been. I rubbed the coagulated blood between my fingers. It took me a moment before I noticed that, the blackish blood was actually a very dark green. My body instantly reacted as I quickly spewed whatever my stomach contained, most of it being the same green blood.

Alice rushed over, rubbing at my back like my mother used to when I was sick. Finally, my body had no more to throw-up. I quivered on the floor.

"I'm like them. I'm not even human anymore!" I screamed angrily. I slammed my hand into the ground, a fist denting into the linoleum. I continued to hit over and over, my own knuckles becoming covered with the dark green blood, only causing my anger to rise.

"MATT!" Alice screamed loudly. It seemed she had been screaming for a while but I hadn't noticed. She wrapped her arms as tightly as she could manage. "Shh, shh. It's ok. You're NOT like them. You're NOT one of them." She whispered breathlessly in my ear. I calmed slowly, still shaking with anger.

We sat there for a long time, before she broke away.

"I'll go find a first aid kit. Why don't you find some clothes while I go looking." She suggested as she began to stand.

I panicked. I didn't want her to go yet. I grabbed her arm, my eyes pleading for her to stay. "I'm fine. Please, just stay." I begged.

She gave me a soft smile, patting the hand, the same grotesque, one fondly. She leaned forward, her lips brushing softly against my forehead. "I'll be fine. Don't forget, I'm a big girl with a big gun." She said, her face inches from mine so that I could feel her warm breath on my face. She began to smile and stand again, but once again I pulled her close to me. My lips crashed urgently to hers. I was desperate to convey my feelings to her. It felt rushed, yet electrical. I pulled harder, and she landed on my lap, were I wrapped my arms possessively around her, gluing her to my chest. She was shocked by me aggressiveness and it frightened her at first. She tried to pull away from me, but I growled in response. She jumped in response, and I felt bad for it. I loosened my grasp and she began to melt into the kiss. She soon to charge, initiating the force I craved. Soon I let her go.

"I'll be back soon." She said breathlessly, landing a quick kiss to my now swollen lips. I let her go. Once she left, a goofy grin peeled at the corners of my lips.

I went digging and finally managed to scrap up a pair of jeans, a green tank top, and a jean jacket long enough to fit my infected arm into. The shoes were the hardest to find, and it took me a while to find a close enough fitting pair. It was looser than I would like, but when the world was ending, you didn't have the time to be picky.

While Alice was gone, I allowed my self to finally examine the damage to my arm. The muscles were bulging under the skin, stretching the skin tight with stretch marks all over, especially in the shoulder and bicep. The skin had a dead looking gray color to it. At parts, the skin was stretched too far, and split open and caked in dry blood, both green and red. It was sore, like when I had growth spurts when I was younger but far more intense. My left arm hung at mid-thigh, while the right mutated one hung past my knee, leaving me unbalanced if I moved to quickly. The hand had longer and thicker fingers. It was easily larger than a dinner plate.

As I waited, I decided to test the arm. It was by far stronger. I curled the fingers into a fist and punched the brick wall. I easily made a hole in the wall without using all my strength. The tendons bulged under the skin. Using it helped with the pain, lessening the anxious energy that flowed in the limb. I continued lifting and breaking the materials around me until I felt childish and stopped. Down deep, I had to admit that it was kinda cool that strength I had.

I heard footsteps. Pulling on the coat to hide the arm, I went towards the front of the store to see Alice climbing through the broken window. A girl with mocha skin and black hair followed suit. The girl seemed young, only in high school. Her hair stripes of purple in it.

I raised my eyebrow questioningly at Alice. "Matt, meet Alice. I met her on the way dealing with some... issues." Alice said. My eyes widened. I knew what issues meant. I rushed to her. "Are you alright?" I asked, examining her. "Yeah, I'm fine. I told you I was a big girl." She smiled, before pecking my lips with hers.

"Well, welcome to the club Raven. Are only rules are to watch each other and to not try to eat anyone." I said with dry humor. Raven actually thought this was funny as she laughed into her hands.

"Your funny. I like you." She said, letting me notice her southern accent for the first time.

I gave a quick nod before turning towards Alice. "Shouldn't you get some clothes on. That doesn't seem like the most comfortable pair of scrubs." I said, noting to her scrubs. She nodded her head a bit, giving a quick kiss to my cheek before she headed of to dig for clothes.

"So you guys together even with all the shit goin round?" Raven said blutently. I looked at her for a while, letting her words register. Then I gave a shrug. "Honestly, we meet right before this happened."

"Well kudos for you boy." Raven said, flopping to the ground to dig into her bag, checking to see that she had all the necessary materials. I picked up Alices bag to see what she had gathered. Some bagged food, mostly just chips, candy, nuts, and beef jerky. Water bottles and Gatorade, as well as pain killers. I took that bottle out and popped a few pills into my mouth and swallowed them dry.

"Druggie." Raven teased, and I just grinned. "It's been a hard few days. Can you blame me?" I asked. "True that." Raven said with a nod.

Alice came back, dressed in a red tank, leather pants and jacket with boots. She walks up to me and digs into the bag, pulling out a first aid kit.

"Let me see that arm." She said, opening the kit and pulling supplies out. I shrug out of the coat and hear Raven gasp in response.

"Holy Shit. What the fuck happened to your arm? Oh my God." She said, standing up to come closer and gock at it.

"I told you that I had a bad few days." I smiled guiltily.

"Are you safe?" Raven asked me but Alice answered. "He's perfect, just fine. He's not diving to take a bite out of you now is he. It's been a long time since this happened. The virus should of affected him by now." Alice said in a clipped tone. She wiped disinfectant on to the gaps in the wound and letting it dry before pulling out a some butterfly stitches and super glue. She carefully put on the glue like a second skin before securing the skin with butterfly stitches.

You take such good care of me." I smiled at her when she was done. She then surprised me by laying a sweet kiss to the shoulder. My blood rushed as she looked at me, her blue eyes darkening. I leaned in closer before hearing Raven cough obviously.

"We should get moving. Find a safer place to sleep. Some where high, but easily escapable." Alice said, shoving all the gear into the bag. Me and Raven followed suit. I took the bag from her, shrugging it on before she could protest.

"You handle the guns, I got this part." I said. Alice then prompted to hand me a gun. I smiled, before checking the basic pistol.

"K, let's head out." Alice said, now in military mode.


	5. Apology

For all those who actually read this story, I am very sorry for not posting in the longest time. Honestly, I have no clue how to continue this story and believe that I am actually finished with continuing it. Yes, I know, I'm a quitter, but I no longer have inspiration for this story. If anyone does, I will gladly let you continue it. Sorry for abandoning it.

Sincerely,

Nicole Will Killyou


End file.
